vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SILVER! (Verse)
SILVER! is a 2D Doujin fighting game by MuMu. The comics are also made by MuMu. This verse was made with the same Engine as Wonderful World (Verse). You can get the game, or read the Webcomic (Exclusively Japanese) HERE. Synopsis of the verse Everyday ... When the wind blew away, the grass flutters, the car runs hastily on the road. Leaving as the guests going to the train, we get on the way back if the sun goes down. Even though it came in the 22nd century, I could not live in space. Finally it is hard to keep on energy issues, skirmishes between countries. How do you think human beings 100 years ago scarcely developed science? But people gradually changed. The beginning of the accident dates back to 50 years ago. Human beings and animals whose hair color has changed have begun to be born. That phenomenon ran across the world in less than 10 years. What surprised the world was the power far removed as a human being. Because there was something born with you. Those who bring sand out of hand. Those who manipulate fire. Things that turn stones into gold. Originally it was raised to God's incarnation. Gradually increasing the number of things born with this ability. It has become rare as well. They have various hair color and look from modern times. They used incredible power. Nothing is uncommon in their era, but ordinary people... They have a special character, but only a little. A story just saying that there is a picture in everyday life... Power of the Verse While the game is decent in terms of feats, the Webcomic, albeit odd, has superior feats and abilities. As the canon media is One Year Apart in terms of the Game, than the Webcomic, feats CAN actually scale despite Webcomic characters not having any part of the game (For the most part.). Kiri's use of Star and Gem Manipulation makes her more than just a curious character. Yuri is ridiculously fast, effortlessly teleporting and just being quick with her twin knives (Which can make an energy blast as well.) Aki's Briefcase is capable of a myriad of tools that would make Coco Adel of RWBY fame jealous. Mint is capable of high speed martial arts and can slam opponents with immense power. Yumi's staff is capable of creating a decent variety of Bladeheads. Not to mention, Ryo (the final opponent) is a master Iaido Practitioner, and as the elder Sylph sibling, has more intelligence as a Police unit than the rest of the verse do as standalone characters. So far, the Webcomic is ever-evolving, and seems to be getting better overtime. Money is capable of manipulating Gold, and using it as a weapon. Even SwiZell is capable of Electromagnetism as shown in Chapter 1 of the comic. It's currently unknown what Fuliafill's abilities are; as she keeps them a secret. As an untranslated verse, this needs to be explored thoroughly. Regards to Canon While the Game and Webcomics are canon, the misc. Pictures aren't. Currently, the game hasn't been updated since 2016 (Primarily to focus on the Webcomic.), but another character in the verse has been hinted for the game since said year. Since then, no update on her has been confirmed. As proof of canonicity, the final conversation in the game's Story takes place one year before the Webcomics. The Webcomic is part comedy, part action, part mystery, and part modern fantasy for those who are discerning with the Webcomic. Other Supporters BMHKain Opponents Neutral Characters of the Verse *'GAME CHARACTERS' Kirimokuji.png|Kiri Sirufu Minntomokuji.png|Mint Sirufu Akimokuji.png|Aki Sirufu Yurimokuji.png|Yuri Sirufu Yumimokujoyou2.png|Yumi Sirufu Riomokuji.png|Rio Sirufu Hikarisanntatie1.png|Hikari Akitani (SILVER!) *'WEBMANGA CHARACTERS' 926siruhurumanngahuria.png|Fuliafill Pele Mani.png|Money Goldrush Clockwa.png|Clockwa Quark Rpommfeisu2.png|SwiZell Ries NOTE: Kiri Sirufu also applies to this section, thus both mediums cross-scale in feats. Category:SILVER! Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Doujinshi Category:Webcomic